Moments of Black Magician Girl and Malik
by Lady Aurelia
Summary: There were moments where Black Magician Girl and Malik should have met. There were moments where Fate was kind enough to let them meet. Malik/BMG


_**Summary: **__There were moments where Black Magician Girl and Malik should have met. There were moments where Fate was kind enough to let them meet.  
__**Rating: **__K+  
__**Author's Note: **__For fun and by request._

_ **Five Moments of Black Magician Girl and Malik**_

* * *

_**Attack**_

"I summon Black Magician Girl!" Yami said as he placed the card in its slot. A girl magician wearing a hat similar to Black Magician's came out. But instead of purple and black, her outfit was a bright pink and blue. Her skirt only reached mid-thigh but two large blue boots that went up to her knees made up for how revealing her outfit was.

"I place one reverse card down and order my Black Magician Girl to attack you!" Yami shouted as the magician jumped up off the ground and into the air. "Dark Burning attack!" Black Magician Girl charged up a ball of pink light and was about to shoot it at the mime mind slave. It was at that moment that she looked straight through the Eye of Horus and saw Malik.

Their eyes met.

In that small moment of time, their eyes locked. In that small moment of time, it was enough to make them fall for each other.

Black Magician Girl's eyes now held sympathy as she spoke her first words to him.

"I'm sorry" she whispered and shot the attack.

* * *

_**Freeze**_

'"Nice to meet you Namu, my name is Yugi, Jounichi told me about how you saved Ryou. Thank you." the pharaoh's host said and 'Namu' faked a smiled before shaking the offered hand.

"Thank you. I never knew Ryou had such nice friends. And I couldn't leave someone who was wounded alone like that, it was what anyone would do." 'Namu' replied.

"Attention all finalists! Please board the blimp now, we will be taking off shortly." Roland said from the entrance to the blimp. Yugi broke off the shake and headed towards him, turning back to tell Namu.

"Come on, Namu!" he invited, but something had caught 'Namu's' attention.

"I'll be right there!" 'Namu' replied back as he went to pick up a card Yugi had dropped. Black Magician Girl.

Time seemed to freeze for Malik as he and Black Magician Girl stared at each other. Part of him wanted to take it, and keep it, but part of him wanted to give it back to keep up appearences. A fit of giggles seemed to erupt from the card but Malik tried his hardest to ignore it. Just as he was about to put the card away, it did something he never expected.

Black Magician Girl _winked_ at him.

* * *

**_Names_**

Malik sat on his bed in his room on the blimp. It was a few minutes before the duel between the pharaoh and the spirit of Sennen Ring would begin. He twirled his rod between his fingers, a habit he had picked up from when he first got the rod. Sighing, he stopped and sat up. He had nothing to do to pass the time.

_"You still have me."_ a soft cheery voice said from his pocket and he suddenly remembered he still had Yugi's Black Magician Girl. The spirit of her appeared before him and sat next to him on his bed.

"Go away." Malik tried to growl out but found that he couldn't. "Your on the pharaoh's side aren't you?! Go!"

Black Magician Girl seemed hurt by words. "Just because we are different sides doesn't mean we can't communicate." she said as she was fading away, taking his request to go away. "It doesn't mean, I can't like you." Black Magician Girl leaned in and kissed Malik's cheek before she fully faded away. Malik slowly put his hand where she kissed him.

"If you ever need me, my name is Claire."

* * *

_**Memories**_

It was after Malik was banished to the Shadow Realm by Marik. Malik sat in the hourglass, every memory leaving him by the second. His family, his past, Yugi and his friends, Black Magician Girl...

"Malik, is that you?" a familiar voice said, but he couldn't remember who it was, it sounded familiar, but he couldn't remember. "It's me, Black Magician Girl." the girl magician came into sight with a sad look in her eyes. She traced her fingers over the glass that held Malik inside, who was slowly fading away.

"You don't remember, do you?"she said sadly, it was more of a statement than a question. She felt tears gently prickling her eyes she she knelt down near the glass. She couldn't do a thing to help him except watch him be covered in sand from his feet to his head.

"Black... Magician Girl?" he asked, the name tasted foreign to him.

"Yes." she answered and she put both her hands on the glass before lowering her head against it. "Black Magician Girl."

"Black Magician Girl." he repeated after her. A ghost of a smile laid on her lips.

"Don't forget Malik. Don't forget... me."

* * *

**_Goodbyes_**

"Malik! Our flight back home is leaving in an hour! Hurry up!"

"I'm coming sister!"

Malik took out the Black Magician Girl card he had borrowed from Yugi (he returned it before he was sent to the Shadow Realm). "I guess this is goodbye isn't it?"

"I am sad to say so, yes." a voice responded. Black Magician Girl's duel spirit appeared next to him. "We'll see each other someday."

"Someday." Malik repeated and she nodded. "Someday, I hope."

"Goodbye Malik." she said, "I'm happy that I met you." Tears of happiness spilled from her eyes as she quickly leaned forward.

Thier lips locked and Black Magician Girl began to return back to her card during it. When she was fully gone, Malik took a deep breath.

"Yes, goodbye."

* * *

Please Read and Review. I would glady appreciate it.


End file.
